PAW Patrol: Pups and The Land Before Time Adventure
by rmer5678ad
Summary: PAW Patrol Pups, Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, and Rubble after a rescue went through a portal to the time where dinosaurs live. Will the Pups make it back home?
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

Paw Patrol: Pups and The Land Before Time Adventure: Chapter 1: How It All Began

One day, Ryder assigned all the pups a mission to save the turbots from getting over a waterfall but then all pups fell down the waterfall and the portal saved them up which lead to a millions of years in the past. This is the start of how it all began.

Ryder received a call from the Turbots and they need help but they had to get past a bunch of obstacles which is why they need all pups on deck.

So they got past every obstacle and they rescued the Turbots. But something happened next. Stay tune to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Million Years In The Past

Paw Patrol: Pups and The Land Before Time Adventure: Chapter 2: Millions Years In The Past

One day, Ryder assigned all the pups a mission to save the turbots from getting over a waterfall but then all pups fell down the waterfall and the portal saved them up which lead to a millions of years in the past.

Marshall and Chase says "Where are we?"

The other pups laughed.

Marshall and Chase says "What's so funny?"

Rubble says "It is really cool that you are both synchronized".

Marshall says "I wonder where are we, this looks like our world but a lot different."

Chase says "It sure is different."

Zuma says "We need to go back home."

Rocky says "I think that it is easier said than done."

Rubble says "I wonder what happened during our rescue."

Tracker says "That was strange incident that occurred then."

Skye says "So this is a strange place."

Everest says "This sure is a weird and amazing place."

Suddenly, a dinosaur came rushing through.

Everyone asks "Who was that? It looked like a dinosaur."

Rubble says "That only happened in my dream."

The dinosaur appeared and it was a longneck. The longneck introduced herself.

"I am Ali, a longneck, and I live here." said the dinosaur

"What are your names?" asked Ali.

"My name is Marshall" says Marshall.

"My name is Chase" says Chase.

"My name is Skye" says Skye.

"My name is Everest" says Everest.

"My name is Zuma" says Zuma.

"My name is Rocky" says Rocky.

"My name is Rubble" says Rubble.

"My name is Tracker" says Tracker.

"I have never seem you guys before in the Cretaceous Period" said Ali.

"So we are all in the Cretaceous Period! How are we going to get home? asked every pup.

"Where are you guys from?" asked Ali.

"You might not believe us but we are from here but from the future" says Marshall and Chase and Skye and Everest and Rocky and Zuma and Rubble and Tracker.

Ali just stand there for a moment not saying which led to Marshall believing that Ali does not believe.

"You do not believe us..." says Marshall sadly.

"Actually, I do believe you" says Ali.

"What?!" says Marshall and Chase and Skye and Everest and Rocky and Zuma and Rubble and Tracker.

"Come, let us go to my cave." says Ali.

"Okay, Ali" says Marshall and Chase and Skye and Everest and Rocky and Zuma and Rubble and Tracker.

Then afterwards a new journey will begin and some strange romance will fell upon them.


	3. Chapter 3: A Fun Adventure

Paw Patrol: Pups and The Land Before Time Adventure: Chapter 3: A Fun Adventure

This is the beginning of a fun adventure in the Cretaceous Period. Ali asked Marshall and his friend if they will like to meet her friends and family. All the pups said "Yes!".

Ali's mother said, "Welcome back, Ali". Then she turned around and saw the pups and asked, "Who are they?". Ali said, "Mom, these are my new friends, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker and they are from the future!". And Ali turned to the pups and said, "This is my mom, Jenna. Do not worry about a thing. You can trust her like you can trust me". Marshall said "Hello, Ali's Mom, I'm Marshall". Chase said "Hello, Ali's Mom, I'm Chase". Skye said "Hello, Ali's Mom, I'm Skye". Everest said "Hello, Ali's Mom, I'm Everest". Zuma said "Hello, Ali's Mom, I'm Zuma". Rocky said "Hello, Ali's Mom, I'm Rocky". Rubble said "Hello, Ali's Mom, I'm Rubble". Tracker said "Hello, Ali's Mom, I'm Tracker".

Jenna said "Its a pleasure to meet you all and you are such kind pups and are very gentle but please you can call me, Jenna".

Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker said "Its a pleasure to meet you, too".

Ali turned to her mom, Jenna, to ask her something. Ali asked "Mom. Can I ask you something?". Jenna said "Sure. You can ask me anything". Ali asks "Can I hang out with Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker?". Jenna was a silent for a moment and to break the silence, she answered "Yes, you can hang out with them". Ali said "Thanks, Mom! You're the best!". Ali asked "Can I take my new friends to meet my other friends?". Jenna said "Yes, you can".

Jenna said, "Be careful though, Topps and Bron, do not allowed any strangers in the Great Valley despite you are all from the future. So,Marshall,Chase,Skye,Everest,Zuma,Rocky,Rubble,Tracker, in order to enter the Great Valley, you will need to be accompanied by Ali and in the Great Valley, You will meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, and Ruby. Littlefoot and Cera will be very wary of you and be initially cold to you while Chomper and Ruby will be wary but will warm up to you soon. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy will warm up to you very soon even though they will be a little wary of you eight".

The next they Ali's herd went to a valley that resembled that Great Valley except that it was full of tree sweets and water sweets and was next to the Great Valley. Ali went into a cave. And said "This cave here is my cave. I will let you, eight, sleep in here with me". Ali asked "Mom, can my friends sleep in my cave, too?". Jenna said "Sure. I don't see why not". Ali said, "Thanks, Mom. You are the best mom a longneck could ever have!". Ali went into the cave where the pups where resting and said "Tomorrow, we will go to the Great Valley and do not worry about a thing. I am pretty sure my old friends will trust you". And then Rhett and Shett walked in. Rhett asked "Hi, Ali, what do you want to play when we get to the Great Valley?". Shett asked "Yeah, what you do you want to play when we arrive at Great Valley?". Rhett and Shett turned around and saw the pups and asked "Who are they?". "Ali said "Rhett and Shett, forgive me. Let me introduce you. These are my new friends, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker". And she turned to the pups and said "These are my other friends, Rhett, the brown longneck with a white underbelly and Shett, the purple longneck with a white underbelly. I can see that you are worried. There is no reason to be afraid of others. Go to them and introduce yourselves. Do not worry at all. You can trust them like you can trust me". Marshall said "Hello, Rhett and Shett, I'm Marshall". Chase said "Hello, Rhett and Shett, I'm Chase". Skye said "Hello, Rhett and Shett, I'm Skye". Everest said "Hello, Rhett and Shett, I'm Everest". Zuma said "Hello, Rhett and Shett, I'm Zuma". Rocky said "Hello, Rhett and Shett, I'm Rocky". Rubble said "Hello, Rhett and Shett, I'm Rubble". Trackers said "Hello, Rhett and Shett, I'm Tracker".

Rhett and Shett said "It is a pleasure to meet you all.

Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker said "It is a pleasure to meet you guys, too"

Rhett asked "Ali, are you going to take your new friends to meet your old friends?". Ali answered "Yes, I am". Shett asked "Are you sure that is a good idea?". Ali said "Yes, I think so. Why did you ask?". Shett said "I am scared what will happened to the pups if they meet Topps. I have heard that Topps is not rude to Littlefoot anymore but he will be very rude to them and would not allowed them inside the Great Valley and neither will Bron". Rhett asked "What will happen if your old friends are mean to your new friends which are the pups?". Ali said "Then, I will comfort them the whole way. I will be with them until they returned to the future". Rhett and Shett said "Sounds good. Sounds good to us. I wish you and your new friends good luck, tomorrow. I also hope that they will also be able to friend your old friends. Good night, Ali". Ali said "Good Night. Rhett and Shett". Rhett and Shett said "Good night, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker". Marshall said "Good night, Rhett and Shett". Chase said "Good night, Rhett and Shett". Skye said "Good night, Rhett and Shett". Everest said "Good night, Rhett and Shett". Zuma said "Good night, Rhett and Shett". Rocky said "Good night, Rhett and Shett". Rubble said "Good night, Rhett and Shett". Tracker said "Good night, Rhett and Shett". And, Rhett and Shett left and Ali, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Tracker fell fast asleep.

The next day, Ali, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker woke up and ate some tree sweets before they went to the Great Valley. Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker went to the entrance path and saw Bron. While Bron was standing in front of them. Bron asked "What are you guys doing here?". Ali said "They are with me. I invited them to come along". Bron said "Okay then, you can all past". Ali said "Thank you, Bron". Bron said "You're welcome, Ali". Then they travel down the entrance path to the Great Valley but Ali took a break to eat and saw the pups went ahead and ran fast to catch up to them. Meanwhile, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker were almost near the Great Valley until they saw Topps. Topps asked "Who are you?'. Topps said "No flatface or useless pups are allowed here. You have the smell of sharptooth, smellyfaces". Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker were scared until Ali came. It was too sudden that they will be done for. Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker exclaimed "Ali!". At first Topps became confused and wanted to ask Ali something. Topps asked "How do they know you? Are they your friends?". Ali answered "Yes. They are". Topps turned to pups said "You are all allowed to enter the Great Valley". Then, Ali, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Proceeded into the Great Valley but not before Topps gave a warning. "Wait, before you go in, there is something I must tell you. Littlefoot and Cera will be extremely wary of you eight and will be initially cold to you eight for a long time. While Chomper and Ruby will wary to you but they will get use to you eight later but sooner. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy might be a little wary of you first but will warm up to you very quickly. Okay, good luck!". Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Ruby, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy were playing pass the seed until they saw Ali. Then they went up to her and asked "How are you?". And Littlefoot and Cera turned and saw the pups and growling asked "Who are they?". Ali said "These are my new friends, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker". And Ali turned to pups. Ali said "These are my friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Ruby. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy". Littlefoot harshly said "Well keep them away from me and Cera! I do not want any mistakes or accidents around here!". Cera harshly said "They should not be near to us at all! I agree with Littlefoot!". It was pretty easy to tell that Littlefoot and Cera are extremely wary of the pups. Chomper and Ruby said "I do not know if they are supposed to be next to us". This statement clearly state that they wary of the pups but not extremely wary. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy said, "I am not sure about them being next us but maybe we can give them a try?". This shows that Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy are a little wary about the pups. Ali asked "Can they play with us?". Littlefoot and Cera said "I don't know". Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy said "Yes, they can play with us!". Ali asked "Chomper. Ruby. What do you think?". Chomper and Ruby said "Yes, they can play with us! But you will also need Cera's approval and Littlefoot's approval". Ali asked "Littlefoot. Cera. Please answer. Can they play?". Littlefoot and Cera said "Hmm...Hmm...Hmm...Hmm...". Ali said "Please, Littlefoot and Cera, give them a chance". Littlefoot asked "Should we give them a chance, Cera?". Cera said "I think we should". Littlefoot asked "Why give them a chance?". Cera said "Because it is better to take a chance than to lose a friendship. If we do not give them a chance then Ali might not want to be friends with us anymore and we do not want that". Littlefoot said "You are right. We should give them a chance". Littlefoot and Cera turned and said "We had plenty time to think about it and we decided we should give Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma. Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker a chance to play with us, and one more thing, you pups will all have to follow my lead or if I am not there then you will have to follow Cera's lead. Do you understand? I know these rules are very different from the rules from the future. Do you understand this so I don't have to repeat myself?". Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker said "We understand".

Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Ruby, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy were playing with Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, and Ali and they had all fun. But still there was one problem and the problem was that Littlefoot and Cera were still cold to Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker and they always think that Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Rocky, Zuma. Rubble, Tracker could not be trusted at all. Littlefoot and Cera said "We are going to get some hardwater sweets for a moment". Ali said "Okay. That is fine with me". Littlefoot turned to Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, and said "You eight better not do anything, If you do, I will be very angry with you!". Cera also turned to Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker and said "I will also be very angry with you if you do anything crazy". Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker looked very scared of Littlefoot and Cera and said "We will not do anything crazy, Littlefoot and Cera". Littlefoot and Cera left. And later, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker left and went to the river near Ali's herd and were sad. Ali wondered what was going on with Littlefoot and Cera and their attitude. Ali asked "What is the matter with them?". Chomper, Ruby, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike obviously knew that Ali was referring to Littlefoot and Cera. Spike and Tippy said "It is probably because we all had lost the seed". Ali said "Okay". Ali said "Chomper, Ruby, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, I am going to play with my new friends, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker.". Ali said "My new friends are next to the river". But before she left, she asked "Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy, want to play with me and my new friends?". Ducky and Petrie really wanted to play with them again so Duck and Petrie said "Yes, We will play with them again!". Spike and Tippy really wanted to play with the pups but they were concerned about what will happened to them if Littlefoot and Cera found out that they were playing with Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker without them or their permission. Spike and Tippy said "We want to play with them as well but one problem". Ducky and Petrie asked "What is that?". Spike said," If we play without Littlefoot and Cera, they just won't get mad at them but also us". Tippy said "That is also true. I do not want them to get mad at us'. Ali thought of a clever question and asked "How long does it take for Littlefoot and Cera to eat hardwater sweets?". Spike and Tippy, knew that will eat a lot and not come back until midnight and said "They always come back at midnight". Ali said "Come on! Just one more game! Please?". Spike and Tippy really wanted to keep their friendship with Ali. So Spike and Tippy said "Yes, we will play with them, again!". So Ali, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy went to play with Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker to cheer them up. And it worked. They were playing pass the seed and when they finished their game of pass the seed then they played a game of chase. But when they done playing their game of chase then domeheads came running fast and blew the seed away into a cave close by. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy were looking for the seed and went into a cave to find the seed that domeheads have blown away. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy found the seed in the cave and a rockslide trapped them inside the cave. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy were worried that they will all be trapped in here with no food, water, or sunlight. Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker worked together to move the rockslide away from the entrance and save Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy were warming to them since the pups saved their lives and now they trust the pups like Ali does. Spike said "Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, the reason why they were so harsh to you because Littlefoot is getting teaching lessons to be a strict leader and Cera is getting teaching lessons to be a strict leader by Topps and they saw a stone and the stone said 'Anyone from the future cannot be trusted at all'. And those are the reasons why they were so cold to you eight". Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, and Ali went back to the field near the Spiketails where Chomper and Ruby were waiting.

Ali called out, "Chomper and Ruby, we are back!". Chomper and Ruby said "It is good to see that you are all okay!". Ali asked, "Chomper and Ruby, had Littlefoot and Cera had came back at all?". Ruby said "No. I do not think so". Chomper said "No. They did not came back at all". Ali said "Good!" Chomper and Ruby wanted to hear how the game went and turned to Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy and asked, "How was the game? Did you all have fun? Was there any trouble? Do you trust the pups like Ali does?" Ducky said "I had fun!". Petrie said "I had fun!". Spike said "I had fun!". Tippy said "I had fun!". Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy said, "The game went well and we had a lot of fun! We also got trapped by in a cave by a rockslide until Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker saved us by pushing the rocks together! We trust them a lot now because we saw their good hearts and we realize we can trust them!". Chomper and Ruby were amazed by the story but not convinced that it was the truth. Ali was about to leave the cave. But before she went, Ali asked, "Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, and Ruby want to play with me and my new friends?". Knowing that they wanted to play with the pups again so Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy said "Yes! We want to play with the pups again!". Chomper and Ruby really wanted to play with the pups but were concerned about what will happened to them if Littlefoot and Cera found out that they were playing Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker without them or their permission. Chomper and Ruby said "We want to play with Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker but they will be really mad at us if we play with the pups without them". Ali said "Come on. Please play with us". Ali asked "Will they will take a long time to eat hardwater sweets?". Chomper and Ruby said "Yes, they do". Ali said "You see. Come on. Just one more game! Please?". Chomper and Ruby really wanted to keep their friendship with Ali. So Chomper and Ruby said "Yes, We will play with them, again!".

So Chomper, Ruby, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy went with Ali to play with Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker. They were playing pass the seed and when they finished their game of pass the seed then they played a game of chase. But when they done playing their game of chase then domeheads came running fast and blew the seed away into a cave. Chomper, Ruby, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy were looking for the seed and went into a cave to find the seed that domeheads have blown away. Chomper, Ruby, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy found the seed but then a rockslide occurred and the rockslide blocked the cave's entrance. Then water shoot up from the stalagmites and water shoot down from the stalactites. Then an earthquake is occurring and it was breaking some of the floor in the crumbling cave. There was no way to escape. Chomper and Ruby were worried that they will trapped in here with no food, water, or sunlight while Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy were not worried at all. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tippy knew that their new friends will save them. Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker worked together to move the rockslide away from the entrance and save Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper and Ruby. Chomper and Ruby were warming to them since the pups saved their lives and now they trust the pups like Ali does. Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, Ruby, and Ali went to back to the field near the Spiketails.

Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, Ruby, and Ali made it back to the field before they heard some footsteps coming this way. It was Littlefoot and Cera. Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, Ruby, and Ali made it back to the field before Littlefoot and Cera came back. Littlefoot harshly said "I hope you eight were not doing anything crazy!". Cera harshly said "I hope you eight were not doing anything crazy!". Littlefoot said "I have heard that they are Golden Treestars somewhere past the Mystifying Woods and Mystery Tunnel! So anyone who want to go on an Adventure then say yes and let go!". Cera said "You heard Littlefoot! If anyone wants to go then say yes and lets go!". Cera said "Yes, I do want to go on an adventure!". Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, Ruby, and Ali said "Yes, we do want to go on an adventure!". Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker wanted to go on an adventure but they are scared that they will mess something up and will get yelled at by Littlefoot and Cera again so they think that they should not go on the adventure. Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker said "We do want to go on an adventure but we are afraid that we going to mess something up and we are going to be yelled at again so we think that we should not go". Ali said "Littlefoot and Cera, can you give them a chance? Please?". Littlefoot and Cera were thinking for a moment and said "I don't know". Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, Ruby, and Ali said "Give them a chance! Please?". Littlefoot and Cera were surprised that their other friends in the Great Valley are asking them to give the pups another chance. Littlefoot said "I think the pups must have done something crazy!". Cera said "The pups were by the river the whole time!". Littlefoot said "How do you know that?". Cera said "I asked one of the Spiketails that was near the river next to Ali's herd and they said they were next to river after we left and we scolded them and we told them about the rules and we also scared them so I don't think that they will asked our friends to play with them!". Littlefoot said "But if it wasn't them who asked our friends to play with them who was it". Cera said "I think it was Ali who asked our friends to play with the pups!". Littlefoot said "How do you know this?". Cera said "I was sneaking in my dad's conversation with Ali and saw that Ali had those pups with and she said that they were her friends and my dad let them in the Great Valley and then I left before my father found out that I was listening in his conversation with Ali". Littlefoot said "How did they get past my dad?". Cera said "I was sneaking in your dad's conversation with Ali and Ali told your dad that the pups were her friends so your dad let them past and then I left before your father found out that I was listening in his conversation with Ali". Littlefoot said "The Great Valley Rules are that no can go inside the Great Valley unless their friends with one of our friends outside the Great Valley!". Littlefoot said "I need to ask Rhett and Shett about their friendship with pups!". Rhett and Shett came along so Littlefoot went to Rhett and Shett. "Rhett and Shett, is it true that the pups are Ali's friends?". Rhett and Shett said "The pups are Ali's friends. We just met them yesterday! Ali just met with them yesterday morning and after introducing themselves then Ali became friends with Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker instantly!". Littlefoot said "So the pups are your friends too?". Rhett and Shett said "Any friends of Ali are friends of mine!". Littlefoot went back to the spot where pups are. Littlefoot asked "Cera, what do you think?". Cera said "I think we should let them join us on our adventure!". Littlefoot said "Then we will let join us on our adventure!". Littlefoot said "All right! Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker! You can all go on the adventure!". Ali was very happy that her new friends are able to go on the adventure. They went to the Mystifying Woods. They went inside the Mystifying Woods. It had lots of paths and some paths lead to a maze. Littlefoot and Cera warned the pups not to touch anything and the pups didn't touch anything. But Thud and Screech came and pulled a secret lever that triggered a rockslide and Marshall, pushed Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, Ruby, and Ali aside and then Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker dig holes that made the rocks fell inside the holes. Littlefoot and Cera said, "Thanks for pushing us and our friends aside, Marshall! And thank you all for digging the holes that were stopping the rockslide!". Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker were feeling very happy that they were being complimented. Then Thud and Screech pulled another secret lever and long came rolling down and was heading for Cera. Marshall went in front and protected her by letting the logs hit him. Marshall was hurt but he was glad that he did it to protect Cera. Then Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker pushed the logs to the side. Cera said "Thanks for rescuing me, Marshall! You really are a good pup! I am sorry that I had treated you badly before!". Marshall said "Its okay. I forgive you!". Then Marshall left the area and went back to his friends and new friends and then Cera went after the pups and said "Thanks for helping us out with the rockslide, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker and thanks for helping us out with the logs! I should not have judge you all went I first met you all! I should have checked for your good hearts, good souls, and good mind! I am sorry when I had treated you all badly before!". Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker said "Its okay. We forgive you!". Then Thud and Screech pushed another secret lever and then little pebble came falling down and landed in front of Littlefoot and Littlefoot stepped and fell but luckily he was hanging from the edge of the cliff. Marshall heard Littlefoot and came over to him right away. Marshall saw Littlefoot hanging from the edge of the cliff and he held out his paw. Marshall said "Here, take my paw!". Littlefoot said "Okay!". Littlefoot reached his foot to reach Marshall's paw and when Littlefoot other foot slipped and let go of the cliff then Marshall grabbed Littlefoot's foot and pulled Littlefoot backed to the top. Littlefoot was grateful for the help. Littlefoot said "Thanks for saving me, Marshall! You really are a good pup! I am sorry that I had treated you badly before!". Marshall said "Its okay. I forgive you!". Then Marshall left the area far away from the cliff and went back to his friends and new friends and the Littlefoot went after pups and said "Thanks for helping us out with the rockslide, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker and thanks for helping us out with the logs! I should not have judge you all when I first met you all! I should have checked for your good hearts, good souls, and good minds. I am sorry that I had treated you all badly before!". Ali asked "Littlefoot and Cera, do you want the pups to be your friends?". Littlefoot and Cera smiled a big smile and said "We would love them to be our friends!". Ali was happy to see that Littlefoot and Cera wanted the pups to be their friends. Ali walked up to Littlefoot and then Littlefoot said "Ali, you were right. I am extremely glad that we gave the pups a chance to go on an adventure with us! If we had not given them a chance to go on an adventure with us then we would have been dead by now! And for that I am extremely happy that me and my friends have new friends especially ones that care about all of us!". Ali said "Thanks, Littlefoot!". Ali asked "Littlefoot, do you have a crush on someone?". Littlefoot said "I do have a crush on someone!". Ali was curious to see who does Littlefoot have a crush on. Ali asked "Then who is that someone that you have crush on?". Littlefoot said "I have a crush on Cera!". Ali said "I hope you two can get together". Littlefoot said "Thanks, Ali!". Then Ali walked up to Cera and Cera said "Ali, you were right. I am extremely glad that we gave the pups a chance to go on an adventure with us! If we had not given them a chance to go on an adventure with us then we would have been dead by now! And for that I am extremely happy that me and my friends have new friends especially ones that care about all of us!". Ali said "Thanks, Cera!". Ali asked "Cera, do you have a crush on someone?". Cera said "I do have a crush on someone!". Ali was curious to see who does Cera have a crush on. Ali asked "Then who is that someone that you have a crush on?". Cera said "I have a crush on Littlefoot!". Ali said "I hope you two can get together!". Cera said "Thanks, Ali!". Then Ali went next to Marshall and this cause some rumors to spread but none of the adventurers spoke of it. Then Littlefoot and Cera saw some Domeheads coming this way. The Domeheads named Cane, Dane, and Fane said "Look over there! The Dalmatian has a crush on that Longneck! The Longneck has a crush on that Dalmatian! But you will not get together!". Cane, Dane, and Fane teased "Marshall and Ali sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes loves. Then come marriage! Then comes an egg on a hermitage!". Marshall and Ali blushed at this and were feeling embarrassed. Littlefoot and Cera were angry that the Domeheads were teasing Marshall and Ali about having a relationship with each other. Littlefoot said "Enough teasing! If you teased my new friend and old friend again then I will not hesitate to hurt you! Now leave!". Marshall went to the cave on the left and hid. Ali went to the cave on the right and hid. Littlefoot went to the cave on the left. Cera went to the cave on the right. Littlefoot said "Marshall, are you okay?" Marshall said "No, I am not okay". Littlefoot said "Then, what's wrong?". Marshall said "The song is true! I have a crush on Ali!". Littlefoot said "Then why don't you tell Ali your feelings for her?". Marshall didn't want to tell Ali his feelings for her. Marshall said "I am not ready! I am scared of rejection! I don't even think she feels the same way for me!". Littlefoot said "Marshall, just tell Ali your feelings for her when you are ready!". Littlefoot said "I have a crush on Cera for a long time but this time I am going tell Cera my feelings for her after this adventure because I am now ready!". Littlefoot said "Marshall, tell Ali your feelings for her when you are ready to tell her! I am sure that she has feelings for you, too!". Marshall said "Okay, I will come out of this cave". Marshall and Littlefoot went outside the cave. Meanwhile in the cave on the right something was happening. Cera said "Ali, are you okay?". Ali said "No, I am not okay!". Cera said "Then, what's wrong?". Ali said "The song is true! I have a crush on Marshall!". Cera said "Then why don't you tell Marshall your feelings for him?". Ali didn't want to tell Marshall her feelings for him. Ali said "I am not ready! I am scared of rejection! I don't think he feels the same way for me!". Cera said "Ali, just tell Marshall your feelings for him when you are ready!". Cera said "I have a crush on Littlefoot for a long time but this time I am going to Littlefoot my feelings for him after this adventure because I am now ready!". Cera said "Ali, tell Marshall your feelings for him when you are ready to tell him! I am sure that he has feelings for you, too!". Ali said "Okay, I will come out of this cave". Ali and Cera went outside the cave. Marshall went next to each other. Littlefoot and Cera said "Okay, everyone! Let's go!". Marshall and Ali were walking next to each other. Littlefoot said "Marshall has a crush on Ali!". Cera said "Ali has a crush on Marshall!". Cera said "I hope that they can tell each other their feelings for each other!". Littlefoot said "I hope that they can tell their feelings for each other as well". Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, Ruby, Littlefoot, Cera, and Ali went through the maze and found the entrance to Mystery Tunnel. Littlefoot said "Be careful! There are bunch of mazes there. So everyone should get in a group or find a partner!". Littlefoot and Cera are Group 1. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, and Ruby are Group 2. Chase, Skye, Everest, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker are Group 3. Marshall and Ali are Group 4. Chase wanted to be with Marshall on Group 4 but Skye, Everest, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker stopped him. Chase said "Let me go!". The other pups refused to do so. Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker said "It is best for Marshall and Ali to go together so their feelings for each other will grow and then they will finally ready to tell each other their feelings for the other!". Chase said "Okay, I will do this if this will help Marshall and Ali tell their feelings for each other!". Chase asked "Why do we need four groups? Can we just go straight?". Littlefoot said "It was safe until Thud and Screech decided to make booby traps so they can eat us!". But all the other ways will meet up at the same place. Littlefoot said "Me and Cera will go on the left path!". Ducky said "Me, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, and Ruby will go on the slightly left path!". Chase said "Me, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker will go on the slightly right path!". Marshall said "Me and Ali will go on the right path!". Marshall and Ali went to the right path. Marshall and Ali found a maze and the sign said to follow the pattern. The pattern is red flowers, blue flowers, yellow flowers, orange flowers, green flowers, pink flowers, purple flowers, brown flowers, white flowers, black flowers. Marshall and Ali said "Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black". Ali said "Since we know the pattern, we should repeat them if there are more paths up ahead!". Marshall said "Okay, Ali!". They went in the maze and started saying the pattern. Marshall and Ali said "Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Purple, White, Black..." while going through the path of the maze. But then they ran into a problem. The problem was that there were two paths. The first path which is on the left starts in the same pattern but red is replaced by light red. The second path on the right starts in the same pattern. Marshall said "The first path's pattern is Light Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black. The second path's pattern is Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black. So we go on the second path!". Ali said "Good job, Marshall!". Marshall said "Thanks, Ali. But it was really you who said that we should repeat the pattern to remember it!". Ali said "Thanks for the compliment, Marshall! It really means a lot to me!". So they went on the second path which is on the right and started saying the pattern again. Marshall and Ali said "Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black..." while going through the second path of the maze. But then they ran into another problem. The problem was that there are three paths. The first path which is on the left starts with the same pattern but red is replaced by light red. The second path which on the right starts in the same pattern but red is replaced by light red and blue is replaced by light blue. The third path which is in the middle starts in the same pattern. "Marshall said "The first path pattern's is Light Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black. The second path's path is Light Red, Light Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black. The third path's pattern is Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black. So we go on the third path!". Ali said "Great job, Marshall!". Marshall said "Thanks, Ali! But it was really you who said that we should repeat the pattern to remember it!". Ali said "Thanks for the compliment, Marshall! It really means a lot to me!". So Marshall and Ali went on the third path is which in is on the middle and started saying the pattern again. Marshall and Ali said "Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black..." while walking to the third path of the maze. But then they ran into another problem. The problem was that there was four paths. The first path which is on the left start in the same pattern but red is replaced by light red. the second path which is on the right starts in the same pattern but red is replaced by red and blue is replaced by light blue. The third path which is on the top left starts in the same pattern but red is replaced by light red and blue is replaced by light blue and yellow is replaced by light yellow. The fourth path which is on the top right starts in the same pattern. Marshall said "The first path's pattern is Light Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black. The second path's pattern is Light Red, Light Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black, The third path's pattern is Light Red, Light Blue, Light Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black. The four path's pattern is Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, Brown, White, Black. So we go on the fourth path!". Ali said "Great job, Marshall!". Marshall said "Thanks, Ali! But it was really you who said that we should repeat the pattern to remember it!". Ali said "Thanks for the compliment, Marshall! It really means a lot to me!". So Marshall and Ali went to the four which is on the top left and started saying the pattern again.


	4. Chapter 4: A Pup's New Crush

Paw Patrol: Pups and The Land Before Time Adventure: Chapter 4: A Pup's New Crush

After hanging out with Ali, It seems that Marshall has start to develop feelings for Ali. Marshall had begun to fall in love with Ali but cannot say it due to the fact that they are from different timelines and Ali is a dinosaur while Marshall is a pup.


End file.
